


A Little Bondage Never Hurt Anyone

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [16]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Human AU, MILD - Freeform, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne has a surprise for Bog's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bondage Never Hurt Anyone

His hands were bound behind him in steel cuffs and he had been blindfolded. Marianne had said this was all part of his birthday surprise. Bog was being tolerant only because she had said she really wanted to surprise him. He hated surprises, hated his birthday, he didn't need any reminders about how much older than Marianne he was, but he had let her blindfold him when he came home that night. Though the handcuffs were a surprise. 

He could hear her moving around the room. He was pretty sure he was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Marianne?” 

“Just a minute.” 

He felt her come closer. She leaned in putting her hands on either side of his shoulders holding the back of the chair. She ran her tongue over his lips in a languid circle. The sudden moist contact made him jerk. 

“The goal of this game is for you to sit still and enjoy this...” 

Marianne's voice was husky as she whispered around his mouth, cooling where she had just licked his lips. Bog's eyebrows rose up as he felt her fingers start to work at his jeans. It was odd only feeling her, not seeing what she was doing. She unbuttoned each slot one at a time in a deliberately slow fashion, the tips of her fingers brushing his quickly hardening groin. 

Then she gave a sudden pull as she moved to get them off of him. Bog moved his hips up a bit awkwardly with his hands cuffed behind him, but it helped her pull them down easier. 

“Marianne?” Bog's voice was a bit confused. He was fairly sure this had been about a surprise party until this very moment. 

He was finding it a little embarrassing, naked from the waist down, his jeans pooled at his feet, all while blindfolded. But then Marianne's hands started to move up his thighs very slowly. It was interesting not being able to see or touch her, just the feel of her hands along his thighs, the warmth radiating from her presence was intoxicating. 

Marianne grinned, watching Bog's face for any little reactions. She thought it was incredibly sexy to watch the way his lips twitched, or the way he held his tongue between his teeth, but when his mouth fell open with a lust-filled moan, that set her body on fire. 

She spread his legs wide, as wide as they would go with his ankles still trapped in his pants legs. Okay, needed to take care of that. She stopped what she was doing and proceeded to take his shoes off grabbing a handful of cloth to pull the jeans and his underpants the rest of the way off. 

There, much better. Now she spread his legs wide, he was so vulnerable, it was a turn on. She nipped the inside of one thigh making Bog jump in surprise. Then she lowered herself to her knees. She ran her hands up his thighs in an easy, smooth motion enjoying the way he twitched, the feel of lean muscle and hair under her hands. 

She followed the line of his body, thumbs briefly caressing the tender flesh at the joint of his hips before gliding up over his stomach. He gulped and jerked at the feel of her small hands on the delicate skin of his stomach, but when she leaned in to run to flat of her wet tongue along his belly, he groaned with pleasure. 

Bog exhaled a deep growl as her tongue met skin. He shuddered at the feel of her tongue as it made its way up over his stomach then the feel of soft, warm lips against his ribs. She started lifting his tee shirt up past his chest, pressing her stomach against his quickly hardening erection. When she arrived at his chest, she surprised him again by biting one of his nipples. 

The sudden contrast of licking caress to rough behavior made him gasp in surprise before she ran the flat of her tongue along his chest making her way to the other nipple. She snagged his nipple between her teeth with just enough sharpness to send a jolt of mild pain, but then she was holding his nipple with her teeth while her wicked tongue flicked over it. Bog shuddered, jerking the chair when his handcuffed wrists could not move. 

His head was hanging against the back of the chair, his neck arched in a delicious way that made Marianne want to bite him more. She ran the flat of her tongue along the arch of his neck, over his Adam's apple to his chin. His breathing was ragged, his mouth slightly open, inviting her. Her tongue traced his lips as he groaned softly, 

“Marianne...” 

She could not keep from smiling. She loved the way he said her name, his accent always thicker when laced with lust. Marianne dragged her nails softly down his chest, over his sensitive stomach, her eyes burned with passion as she watched the way he twitched when her nails moved over the his heated flesh. She dropped to her knees between his legs, her hands laid wide over his lower stomach just above his groin. 

Her hands glided along his hips, over his thighs before moving back again. Marianne smirked, watching his erection quiver. She traced the tips of her fingers sensually along the skin above his shaft before moving down. She just barely touched his scrotum, teasing with delicate fingers before cupping and massaging gently. 

Bog gasped. He moaned softly as she touched him, her thumb stroking the delicate skin as her fingers squeezed carefully. It was almost excruciating, feeling her touch, but unable to see her or touch her in return. 

When her free hand started stroking the inside of his thigh, occasionally dropping butterfly tender kisses, Bog was sure he was going to burn up, spontaneous combustion, officers that was how the house burned down. Girlfriend's fault, far too good with that wicked mouth of hers and evil little fingers. 

His skin goose bumped at her touch when she dragged the tips of her fingers of her other hand along the inside of his thigh. Bog moaned, then jumped, as warm lips, a hot tongue, started to explore his erection with exquisite nips and kisses. Marianne's hand cupped him and gently massaged, while her other hand ran up his length guiding him into her mouth, stroking and caressing with hand and tongue alike, sending hard bolts of molten heat up through his center. 

Marianne loved the feel of his silky warmth in her mouth, the way he felt on her tongue as she sucked gently at first, teasing him with a lick and twist of her tongue. She stroked gently with her hand as her tongue explored the head of his erection. Marianne's tongue traced the curves and texture of him, while Bog's hips arched, thrusting in her direction. His deep moans of pleasure almost turned to sobs filling the small room. She grinned, pleased with herself, enjoying the way his voice broke with pleasure. 

Still holding his scrotum in her left hand, Marianne stroked the pad of her thumb at the base of his erection before she lowered her mouth down again. She took all of him in, feeling him at the back of her throat, then she sucked deeply. Bog jerked, barking out her name, his accent thick with bliss. 

“Oh GOD, Marianne!” 

She carefully dragged her teeth up his length making him shudder before she released him. She stood smiling at his heated, bound figure as she stripped off her clothes. Bog panted trying to compose himself. 

“Marianne?” 

She smirked as she drew his long legs together so she could straddle his lap. Bog's breathing became deeper as he felt her nakedness against him. She ran her tongue along the side of his neck feeling his pulse jump, enjoying the slight rough feel of his unshaven cheek as her warm tongue made its way to his sensitive ear, her voice thick with desire. 

“I love you. I WANT you.” 

Bog could feel the soft heat of her breasts, bare against him, the stroke of hard nipples along the slight hair on his chest. She groaned as she rubbed her sex against his erection. She was wet for him and her teasing was slowly killing them both. She reached down, one hand grasping him firmly. Bog struggled a bit against the handcuffs. GOD he wanted to touch her, to hold her, but she refused to release him when he begged her. 

“Oh no, Bog. This is all about you. It's your birthday, after all.” Her lust-filled voice whispered against his skin as she drew his erection along her damp opening. 

Marianne shuddered, caressed his tip against her folds, teasing herself as she brought him up to rub hard against her. Marianne's other hand gripped the back of the chair. Bog jerked as it became clear what she was doing. He snarled in pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip to hold himself back as she used him to pleasure herself. Her breathing started to come in short gasps, her breasts stroking against his chest. 

The chair holding them both kept jerking up off the floor as she moved and he reacted. He spread his legs a much as he could with her on his lap to hold them both steady, though it was difficult with his hands cuffed behind the back of the chair. 

Marianne kept moving him over herself, her breasts achingly situated by the feel of his chest against her. She moved, stroking him against her until she cried out. 

“AHH!! BOG!!” 

She arched her back, the only thing keeping her on him was her grip on the back of the chair. 

Marianne was careful not to squeeze too hard with the hand holding him, but he felt her come, warmth and moisture flooded over him, then she moved him into position to thrust herself down on him. 

Bog cried out with the intensity of suddenly feeling her body surrounding him, warm, wet and tight. Marianne grabbed the back of the chair. She rode him hard, thrusting and grinding her hips, the chair making a racket as it moved with them thumping against the floor. 

Her toes barely touched the ground. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bog was fairly sure his wrists were going to look bad in the morning with the way he was fighting the handcuffs, but she was killing him. Her tight wetness flooded over him as she orgasm again, moaning his name in pleasurable excitement. 

“Oh, Bog, Bog, Bog!” 

He could do nothing but let her ride him, unable to break free, but he had never enjoyed being used before. Both of them were gasping, the sound of the chair becoming louder as Marianne came closer to climaxing again. Bog knew he was done for this time. He couldn't fight it back any longer, she was killing him! This time her whole body arched back, holding onto the chair as her only life line, she let out a long wanton cry. 

“Booooogggg!!!” 

He yelled out his own pleasure, a snarl as his teeth snapped together. 

“Grrawww!!!” 

That was when Bog lost control of the chair. With a yelp, they fell backwards, Marianne just barely had time to grab and cover the back of Bog's head as the chair leaned and dropped. Bog cursed in pain as his handcuffed arms hit, but thankfully Marianne protected his head somehow managing to stay on his lap with Bog still embedded within her. 

“Oh my god, Bog, are you alright?” 

Marianne moved to get up. She shuddered with pleasure as she carefully lifted her body up, both of them jerking a bit at the sudden pulling out. She moved over to where she had put the keys to the cuffs. Bog pushed up once he was released, pulling off the blindfold. He looked at Marianne and started to laugh. Marianne gave him a sour look and then started to laugh too. 

“Happy Birthday!” 

She threw herself at him and he caught her, laughing harder. He was still wearing his t-shirt and she was completely naked and it looked like they had broken the chair legs. She leaned back to smile at him. 

“I love you, Bog.” 

She giggled, her smile brighter than the sun. His voice was soft as he whispered. 

“I love you, too.” 

They shared a gentle loving kiss. She leaned back just enough to rub her nose against his. 

“Want to take a bath with me?” 

He smirked as he stood, easily scooping her up and carrying her to their bathroom.


End file.
